The Sword of Shinjitsu
by shadowguard
Summary: Sesshomaru receives a new sword that is more powerful than he had ever imagined! Creatures chase after him and sometimes even angels. Now he must find the truth about the sword and the beautiful woman who has come out of it. No oc romance. shes a friend
1. Sesshomarus Perilous Path

Disclaimers: I do not own Sesshomaru or any other Inuyasha characters! (obviously) However, I do own my characters.

Warnings: If you are very religious and short tempered, I advise you not to read this story, because it has plots that involve angels and God that you might not agree with.

* * *

The Sword of Shinjitsu - Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's Perilous Path

* * *

As Sesshomaru walked down the path, he wondered what kind of person this "Hitori" would be? And how could he be sure that he had got the right person?

Sesshomaru had met a hooded stranger not long ago, who told him of Hitori, a swordsmith. Hitori was one of the greatest swordsmiths in the whole world. Then how come he had not heard of him before?

Was this Hitori person a human or a demon? Sesshomaru thought that since Hitori was the greatest swordsmith, he couldn't be human! But he never knew what to expect.

The demon walked down a path that he suspected lead to Hitori. But he was quite unsure, remembering the strange and perilous path he had taken to get here; including crossing dimensions. No wonder he had never heard of Hitori before. He had lived in a different dimension!

Sesshomaru had never crossed dimensions; in fact, he never even knew there were any others, until the stranger told him. This stranger was pretty weird, and the demon was unsure if he could trust the stranger's directions. Sesshomaru didn't even know the name of the stranger!

_Why would the stranger even want to help me anyways?_

_Nevermind_; he shook his head. Sesshomaru was desperate for another sword. If what the stranger said was true, then he could get a stronger sword than his Tokijin or Tenseiga! Could be even stronger than the Tetsusaiga or Sou'unga.

Sesshomaru walked down the small path that lead to a small village with few people, who barely glanced at him as he walked by. He ignored them as well, as he tried to figure out where Hitori was. The stranger's directions had concluded with, "The house of the swordsmith is grand, but far from the village. The swordsmith rarely visits his own home, due to the amount of time he spends in his workshop, which, by the way, looks like a hovel. You will find him in his workshop in the outskirts of the village. His workshop is in a cone-like shape. The swordsmith's name is Hitori."

So now Sesshomaru was stuck in a village trying to find the workshop. _Damn that stranger! Where am I supposed to go!_

He decided he'd take a chance at asking one of the villagers. But at the last second, he heard someone crying, "I am sorry, Hitori, Master. I am so sorry!" Sesshomaru looked towards the sound, and followed it. After walking a while, he reached the edge of the town, where he found an adolescent boy running away.

He caught the boy by the shoulder and said, "You, boy, is Hitori in there?"

The boy was startled, and nodded, "Uh, yes! In there! In there!" and he ran away.

_Strange... _

Sesshomaru calmly walked towards the workshop, which was oddly shaped like a cone. When he stepped inside, he saw an unsanitary, dirty workshop. But all along the walls were swords of all kinds of designs. They were shiny and dull, black and white; so many different kinds. Some were normal looking, and others had porcupine edges. Sesshomaru was astonished at all of them, and soon spotted someone working in the back of the workshop. This person was of medium height, with black hair that went of his shoulders. His hair looked slightly oily, due to the excessive time he spent in the workshop. He was wearing an outfit that was dark green and brown sandals. The weird thing was that Sesshomaru couldn't smell the man, but he could smell everything else in the workshop. The man did not have a scent!

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, waiting for acknowledgement. The man turned around, obviously, not startled by Sesshomaru's entrance.

_What the...?_

It was Sesshomaru who was startled. The man looked like a girl! Yes, the man had broad shoulders, and muscles, but the face looked like that of a girl's. But when Sesshomaru studied him a bit more, he noticed more masculine traits on the man's face.

The man spoke. "Hello, and you are..?"

Sesshomaru replied, "I come from far away to ask you for a favor." Sesshomaru didn't know if he could threaten this man, or how powerful he was. Sesshomaru had to be forward with him.

"Ah, I know. You want me to forge you a sword." The man smirked.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru shortly.

"Well, I have to charge you. It's the way I make my living!"

"You are Hitori, are you not?"

"Correct, I am he. And what of it?" asked the man.

Sesshomaru sighed. _Can I tell him?_

"I would give you money, if I had some, but unfortunately, I don't live around here. And your currency may be slightly different."

"Ah, I see. Not a problem. Let's see. Where do you come from?" asked Hitori.

"Excuse me?"

"I can convert the currency you give me to the one I use easily. So you see, it's no problem."

_If I live in another dimension... He won't be able to convert it._

"I don't think you'll be able to convert the currency I have with me. You see, I don't live in this dimension, but in another. Hence, the reason you cannot convert it."

This got the man's attention. Hitori stepped forward, closer to Sesshomaru.

_Did he believe me?_

Hitori was close enough for Sesshomaru to detect a faint scent coming from him. But to his surprise, he could not determine if Hitori was a demon or a mere human. But Hitori was definitely male. Hitori's scent was very small, and it was hard for Sesshomaru to smell it. Sesshomaru had to concentrate very hard. Very hard.

"_You_ traveled between dimensions!" pressed Hitori.

"Correct..." said Sesshomaru.

"Interesting..." said Hitori as his voice trailed off. Hitori pondered for a while, and then said, "Are you sure that what you did was traveling dimensions?"

_Was it? _

"Yes," said Sesshomaru.

"Interesting, very interesting..." Hitori pondered for a minute more, and said, "Come back later, for I must visit someone. Pardon me."

As Sesshomaru stepped outside, he pondered about the visit.

_He was odd. I could barely smell him. And what about traveling dimensions? Why was he so curious? Was he already familiar with the process? Then why was he wondering how _I _had crossed dimensions? Was it unusual? And what about the sword? And who was he going to visit?_

But last of all, Sesshomaru pondered the fact that he had no where to go while waiting for Hitori to come back.

* * *

Conclusion

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

shinjitsu: means truth in Japanese

Hitori: I couldn't make up my mind, because I didn't know if Hitori was a male or female name hence the reason he looks feminine -.- ()

dimensions: yea, I know, its weird, but its part of the plot... kinda

OK... That was odd...  
Anyways, I know that was a really weird chapter, but hey! It's the beginning! What do you expect!

Tetsusaiga or Tetsuseiga..same thing; Sesshoumaru or Sesshomaru or Sessho-maru...same thing; Souta or Sota...same thing; Inuyasha or InuYasha...same thing guys ...really

Sou'unga is a sword thing in on e of the Inuyasha movies... I just mentioned it if anybody cares.

If anyone finds any mistakes, please notify me. Thanks! (Even though I probably won't be able to do anything, but complain about it in the next chapter.)

Please review my story! Please. _Please_. Please. **Please**. **_Please._ Please.** **_PLEASE! _**... please?


	2. Kami sama

Disclaimers and Warnings in Chapter 1

* * *

The Sword of Shinjitsu - Chapter 2: Kami-sama

* * *

Hitori walked into the room with blinding white light. He shielded his eyes, and walked slowly. "Uh, Sir?" he began. 

"Oh Hitori. How nice to see you! Havent seen you for a while. Hows work? Everything ok?" the voice boomed.

"Master... I must confide something in you. Or you already know, which is most probable."

"Go ahead..."

"As you know, Sora's soul is linked to her sword. You could just say her soul resides in the sword itself."

"Yes, I know this. Sora died a few years ago."

"Well today, Master, someone came, as usual. And of course he asked me to forge a sword for him. But the curious thing was that he claimed to have traveled dimensions. And of course many can pass between dimensions, but he was a demon."

"Demons can pass through dimensions too."

"Yes, of course, Master, but this one was unaware of it. Or at least I think so. He wouldn't have been so... clueless."

"You say he was _unaware _of his traveling dimensions.?"

"I think so. I don't think he's ever done it before. He didn't know anything about the currency exchange. I can't quite my finger on it."

"Are you saying this purely on instinct?"

"Not quite. There was just something I missed, and as I said before, I can't put my finger on it."

"Hm..." There was a small silence and then again, "What was his name?"

"Uhm... I'm sorry Master, I didn't ask him." Hitori put his head down. (kinda like in shame)

"Hitori..."

"Yes Master?"

"You notice all these strange things about him, but you didn't ask for his name? Wasn't there any introduction?"

"Yes, but he just said where he came from, which was apparently far away."

"And what about you?"

"He already knew who I was, Master."

"Oh. So he heard about you, and then traveled to meet you."

" I guess... "

"He heard about you from another dimension..."

"Maybe so, Master, but our dimension is universal."

"True, but it is still another dimension."

"Yes, maybe someone in his dimension told him about me. If, of course, I was right, and he is truly unaware of the other dimensions. Err.. he was aware of dimensions, but you know... I guess... he wasn't experienced?."

"Well, maybe you should go meet him again, and find more information. There are very few people who travel dimensions, and don't even know the system."

"Yes, of course, my Master. If you will excuse me..."

"Yes, of course."

"Oh Master! I almost forgot! Sora's sword!"

"Hmm... You were thinking of giving it to him, weren't you?"

"Uh, well yes. It certainly looks like he has the potential."

"I tell you what. You go meet him again, and if you think he can handle it, go ahead."

"Thank you. Excuse me."

"Good day."

* * *

Sesshomaru was tired of walking around the village, and was quite bored. Even though he noticed curious things in the village, he ignored them. He had settled in a tree overlooking the village. He sat on a branch high in tree, rested, and thought to himself. 

_Why was Hitori so... curious?_

He thought about what Hitori had said, and the fact that Hitori thought it was interesting that he could travel dimensions. Was it that interesting?

Then Sesshomaru's mind came to rest on the stranger. The stranger who had told him of Hitori in the first place. His mind asked many questions about him. Then Sesshomaru realized he didn't even know the stranger's name or how he looked like for that matter. Could the man be planning something? Maybe it had to do with Hitori's strange reactions.

_I need to be careful... I don't know what I might find here. Especially when I don't know much about this place or who these people are. I need to find some facts soon._

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to wonder if Hitori was back.

* * *

Hitori rushed into his house. 

_Where did I put it! I couldn't have lost it! Did I?_

He ran around trying to look for it. Searching corners, tables, drawers, and even the basement. Hitori turned to the room where he put all his random swords and other weapons. He looked on the walls to see if it was hung up. No. He looked in the drawers and the cabinets. No. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Now I remember where I kept it..." Hitori smiled.

He reached for the armoire, and once opened, he dug through the stuff. After that he reached a keyhole.

"Shit..."

He ran outside the room, and down the basement. He dug through some cabinets, and after he made a big mess on the floor, he found a small box with lock on it. He entered a combination, and opened it. Inside was a small key.

He ran upstairs, and inserted it into the keyhole. It opened to reveal a number of things. He looked through it, and pulled a sword out. The scabbard was pure black and there was a white tassel hanging. The sword's handle was silver. When Hitori pulled out the sword, it was pure silver. Silver as in the color... On the bottom of the blade, near the handle, was an engraving. On one side, Hitori's sign was there, a bird, and under it was his name in very small angelic print. On the other side was an engraving of a wolf. Under it was the name "Sora" in the same kind of very small angelic print.

He locked the secret cabinet and closed the armoire. He ran into the basement. Found the box. Placed the key in it. And locked it. He ran outside closed the door and ran to his workshop.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside Hitori's workshop. 

_How long is his visit going to take? He didn't even give a specific time..._

He turned around to see Hitori running down a hill towards the workshop.

"Well how do you do? You're right on time!" shouted Hitori.

"Indeed..."

"I hope you didn't wait to long."

"Certainly not," said Sesshomaru blankly.

"I believe I did not catch your name on our last meeting."

"Sesshomaru."

"Oh well. Tell me more about your travels."

Sesshomaru was tired of waiting and being polite.

"Are you going to forge me a sword?"

"Huh... I don't believe the fact that I forge swords has anything to do with your travels except the fact that it was your main reason you traveled so far, am I correct?"

"It was the only reason. Are you going to forge me a sword or not?"

"It depends..."

"On what!"

"On your travels. So then tell me about your travels..."

Hitori was confusing Sesshomaru, and he was getting pissed off. But if Hitori really wanted to know about his travels then ...

"There is really nothing to it except I traveled dimensions."

"Oh yes! Have you ever traveled dimensions before?"

Sesshomaru eyed him... "No."

"Oh how sad. Hmm.. Well thats interesting."

"May I ask whats so interesting?"

"Well you traveled dimensions, and you have no idea what the system is all about do you?"

"What system?"

"And it appears I was correct." Hitori sighed. "Well its a long story and quite confusing."

"I have time."

He sighed again. "I hate when this happens, but I'm sure its bound to happen... Well what happened when you found out there was more than one dimension?"

"What happened? I just found out. Thats all."

"That simple? You just found out? Well...oh who told you?"

"Someone I didn't know. He didn't mention his name, and I couldn't see his face. Now can you tell me about this system?"

"Hmm... Oh yes. Well first of all, there is a heaven where angels, humans, demons, and other creatures reside. There are billions of different dimensions in the universe. We call heaven the universal dimension, because it connects with all the other dimensions. But it is a hassle going to heaven and then going to whatever dimension. So most people can orb to different dimensions without going to through heaven. Actually most people orb to heaven, but thats only when they can. Of course there some people who are too weak to do it. Even the spirits can't do it. They have no reason to. They're only supposed to be in one spot. There are creatures of power who take others in as apprentices or sometimes the creatures are assigned to certain people in different dimensions, like a guardian. We do all this to keep everything running."

"And what does all of this have to do with me?"

"Well I found it interesting that you traveled between dimensions without knowing the whole system. The concept at least. Usually someone still alive, and travels dimensions would have a guardian with them."

"So in this case I'm unusual."

"Pretty much."

A few silent moments. "So what about my sword?"

Hitori laughed. "Still intent on the sword eh? Haha. I tell you what. I'll give you this sword. Play with it for a while. See how you like it. If you don't, come back, and I'll make a new one. If you do like it, then come back anyways, and tell me what you did with it."

"Either way, you want me to come back. What if I don't?"

"Hmm... I think you will. Besides don't you want to know about the history of this sword?"

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "I'll probably want to know some other stuff too."

Hitori smirked, and said, "I think you will. You certainly will."

Hitori handed him the sword.

_The sword is quite light._ _This sword must be quite old. He didn't forge it now, did he._

Sesshomaru took a look at the sword and noticed a picture of a bird on the bottom of the handle. There was some writing under it, but he couldn't read it. He turned it over to see a wolf and more writing on the other side.

_Curious_, he thought as he exited Hitori's workshop.

* * *

Conclusion

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Kami-sama: means God in Japanese

the voice that Hitori was talking to was God by the way, sorry if I made him ..not like what you thought... I'm not good with people who are not my character. And God is NOT my character...obviously

hitori...is an angel, by the way

sorry.. I couldn't keep Sesshy's character straight..!

when hitori was talking to God ... I mean..God knows everything but I had to pretend he didnt or was unaware so i could give you guys some information . I know this chapter was really confusing.

you'll find out more about sora later. just wait

"Err... he was aware of dimensions but you know ... I guess... he wasnt experienced? ..." - it basically means sesshy knew he was traveling dimensions... but he had never done it before.. he was like traveling to some new place..exploring kinda.. i hope you catch my drift.. if you dont, it doesnt matter... its not that important

if there are any grammar mistakes... i'm sorry.. i couldnt check over it... i have to go for dinner! so just get through it ok!

orb: its like apparating if u read harry potter; its like orbing if you watched charmed; its teleporting... basically

the description of heaven... is just... dont take it seriously.. just for the story ok?

ok in the very end when sesshy takes a look at the sword, and notices the writing... he basically is looking at another language that i just made up; think of it as the language that people in heaven know... not like they use it all the time... but are just aware of it... a Latin equivalent ?


	3. The Mysterious Sword

Warnings and disclaimers in Chapter 1.

Yes, I know I had a lot of grammar mistakes. I'm Sorry! You can deal with it, I'm sure.

--

The Sword of Shinjitsu – Chapter 3: The Mysterious Sword

--  
Sesshomaru walked down the path near the river, reveling in the beautiful sight. The river was so wide and the tides were flowing rapidly, despite the little children playing and the mothers washing clothes.

Sesshomaru rested under the shade of a tree, and took a look at his sword.

_Beautiful... Did Hitori make this himself or is it something... different?_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and enjoyed to cool breeze.

--

When Sesshomaru woke up, he found himself under the same tree. The cool breeze was present as well as the people down at the river.

Sesshomaru noticed something different about this place. Something more peaceful. The people didn't even notice that he was there. They didn't care that he was a demon or newcomer. But it was quite obvious that he was one. Something in him sparked as he soaked in the sanctity of the place. He felt as if he wanted to stay here, but ignored it as he looked around.

_Why is this place so... peaceful?_

Sesshomaru rose and walked around until he decided to take another look at his sword. He unsheathed it and reveled in its shininess. Even the sword looked peaceful. He placed the scabbard in his sash, and started to slice at random things hoping no one else would notice. The sword was so light and it was so easy to carry. Sesshomaru began to wonder if it was just a normal sword that average humans used. But Hitori wouldn't do that would he. Maybe Sesshomaru wasn't specific enough.

_Damn...!_

What if it was? He didn't sense any power surging through it. It was just normal. Damn. It probably was a normal sword. He would probably have to go to back to Hitori and ask for a new one. Was there even a history to the sword? Hitori had said so. If there was, he might as well give it another chance.

Sesshomaru walked to the outskirts of the village to a place with many trees. He gripped the sword tight, and sliced the tree as fast as he could. When he was finished, he looked at the sword. No damage done. Then he turned to the tree. It had fallen over and when he looked at the stump, there was clean cut. At least the sword was sharp and could "follow" his movements, as fast as he was. But the only thing he really liked about it was how it looked. He had never cared about the look of swords before, but this one was amazing!

He cut another tree again astonished at how a simple sword could be so strong! He pondered a bit and played around with it once more.

_I wonder..._

He placed the sword on the ground and tapped it with his nails, stepped on it, and lastly punched it. The sword was just the way it was. It couldn't have been a normal sword.

Sesshomaru turned around to hear a woman scream. He ran to the river where he was previously, and saw a group of drunken samurai laughing at a middle-aged woman who was previously washing some clothes. Some also had some of the children in their grasp. Sesshomaru noticed that the peace that had previously inhabited the place had fled. At that, Sesshomaru's anger heightened, and the humans could hear a low growl emanating from him.

One of the samurai turned around and said, "Ai, I see we have hiccup a visitor..." He laughed. Obviously the samurai was wasted. Sesshomaru doubted that the others were sober. "Let's give our guest something special," the samurai said. The others raised their weapons and charged at Sesshomaru.

"Is that how you treat your guest?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

_Here is an opportunity to try out this new sword._

He went into position with the sword, and waited for the samurai to reach him. They were taking rather long, but once they reached him, he slashed at them easily, and they all fell to the ground. He bent down to inspect the cut, and to his surprise it looked like they were just unconscious. The cut was so hard to see!

The samurai who had talked before was surprised as he shouted, "Hey! You guys! Get up!" When the corpses did not obey, he got angry and stormed over to the bodies. Sesshomaru watched in amusement as the samurai shouted at the corpses. Then the samurai kicked one of them and half of the body just rolled off into the river. The samurai screamed in terror, and then turned around.

"Why you!" screamed the naïve samurai.

Sesshomaru was just about to prepare to slice the man in half when something happened. The sword started to glow a white color with a tint of blue and purple. The samurai stopped, but just got angrier when he saw Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirk. Sesshomaru slashed at the man with the glowing sword. And in seconds the man was dead. But Sesshomaru stood there stunned, staring at the sword; the sword that he had not guided, but guided he. It was the sword that had slashed at the man, not Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had just held it.

_Did the sword just kill the man itself? Was it not I who had slashed at the man. No. It wasn't I. It was the sword. Curious..._

Could the sword control itself? Did Sesshomaru have to master it?

Sesshomaru walked away in the direction of the village. He would have to ask Hitori about this. But then he stopped. It was already quite dark. He walked back, and hopped in a tree to be once again be amidst the serenity of the area.

--

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of running water, birds chirping, and children laughing.

_I probably will never get tired of this place..._

He got up and washed his face in the cold river. He stretched and wandered around into the village. This time he noticed the villagers didn't look at him or give him strange glances, but acted as if he were normal. He shrugged it off, and headed to ward's the outskirts of the village where he knew a certain swordsmith was waiting for him.

--

Hitori placed the poker in the fire, and took out the long sword that was now glowing orange from the heat. He picked up a tool and began to hit the sword like a hammer. After he had done this many times, shaping the sword into a curve, he set it into the water, letting the steam surround him. He wiped some sweat of his face, and turned to get some water. At that, a shadow fell over his doorway.

"Welcome Sesshomaru," Hitori said.

"Hello. Looks like you are quite busy..." Sesshomaru said.

"No, not at all. I was expecting you. I didn't think you would come so soon though."

"I was going to come yesterday, but at the time it was evening so I waited," said Sesshomaru.

"Was something wrong? Did you not have an experience with the sword? Or did..." Hitori's voice trailed off.

Sesshomaru was about to say something when Hitori cut him off and said, "Now, let's sit down and discuss this properly."

"Of course."

Hitori led him into another room, which was quite small, but Sesshomaru knew this was a workshop, not a teahouse. There was a small low table, and mats. Hitori gestured for Sesshomaru to sit, while he placed a small glass with water for both of them. Sesshomaru accepted it graciously, and Hitori sat down opposite of him.

"Now how did it go?" questioned Hitori.

"At first, it did nothing, but act like a normal sword..." Hitori listened as Sesshomaru explained how he had cut the trees and had been pleased with the sword. About how the sword didn't do anything but cut really well when he killed the drunken samurai. And lastly about how the sword glowed and guided himself on the attack for the last samurai.

At the end Hitori thought for a moment and said, "I see... So... do you like the sword... or not?"

Sesshomaru contemplated the thought and began, "I am so far pleased, but the sword is quite curious. And if I do not know how to wield it then..." Sesshomaru's voice trailed off.

"Let me tell you of the sword now. If you would like to..."

"Of course." Sesshomaru wanted to know more about this mysterious sword.

Hitori began his story.

"You see, strange as it may seem. The sword at your hip is my first sword. The first sword I ever made. I think it was about... uh... seven hundred and sixty years ago. Something like that. I had given to one of my good friends as a gift. I knew she would keep it safe and put it to good use. I was very proud of that sword, and I still am. Over the years, I had made her other swords. Some of them had different colored tassels. Some of the scabbards had different designs. Sometimes the swords had some design on it. Every time it was different. But she had always favored the one with the white tassel, my first one. She took it with her all the time, whenever she had to fight, or kill someone. She favored two others, too. One had a blue tassel, and a pure black scabbard. The other had a red design on the scabbard and a red tassel. But anyways, the white tassel sword was her favorite. It was very powerful, especially since she spent so much time with it. It killed many creatures of all kinds. The sword took many lives of many malevolent creatures. She was already widely known throughout heaven and maybe some other places, so her sword was likely to become known too, as it did. So, you see, it is very powerful. You just need to learn how to use it. I think it can sense your potential, because it already reacted. The glowing was just a start."

Sesshomaru was amazed that the sword was so old, and powerful. And it was in his possession! The information was just starting to sink in, as he took a glance at the sword.

"Was she a de... was she a hu...?" Sesshomaru began, but stopped when realizing the ignorance in his question.

Hitori laughed as he said, "Neither. She was an angel."

There was a small silence.

"Why don't you unsheathe it?" Hitori said.

Sesshomaru did and placed it on the table.

Hitori pointed to the bird and the script as he said, "The bird is my symbol. That is how you can tell that I made it. The writing under says my name, but in another language." He turned it over and pointed to the wolf and the script under it as he said, "The wolf is her symbol, and under it is her name in the same language. That is how you know it is her sword. I carved it in for her."

"Then it cannot be my sword if it hers."

"It is your sword now. I am giving it to you," Hitori said.

"But how can I wield it if it is hers? She is the sole owner isn't she?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Hitori sighed a deep heavy sigh and said, "I have this sword now. It was entrusted to me along with the others, because she... she died... about four years ago. I didn't think I would ever give it to anyone, but when you came... I thought that you could have done a good job with it as she had done before."

There was a pause and then Sesshomaru said, "How did she die?"

Hitori lowered his eyes and said, "My apologies, but that is something I wish not to discuss."

Sesshomaru hesitated before saying, "What was her name?"

"Sora."

Before he knew it, Sesshomaru was outside Hitori's workshop with the word on his lips.

--

**Author's Notes:**

I know Sesshomaru sometimes refers to himself in third person for example "This Sesshomaru" and instead of saying "I." I don't usually write like that so I will probably ignore that due to the fact that I will probably forget about it. But I don't want people to get mad. I don't think it will change Sesshomaru's personality. Anyways that was just for your information.

That was a boring chapter... the next one is better. I promise.

Sora: means sky in Japanese


End file.
